


In the absence of my heart's counterpart

by toomuchtroubletbh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Poetry, Season/Series 04, Seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtroubletbh/pseuds/toomuchtroubletbh
Summary: Everything Bellamy felt when he had to leave his Clarke behind.Inspired by 4x13. All of my bellarke separation feelings poured into 23 lines.





	In the absence of my heart's counterpart

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a short amateur poem inspired by the season 4 finale, centering around Bellamy's feelings in leaving Clarke behind. I wrote this for my English assignment for uni and I wasn't originally going to post it but I got a pretty good mark so i thought, why not.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)   
> also please feel free to leave kudos and comments.. if you want.. totally up to you but they'd make my day :) <333

**_In the absence of my heart's counterpart_ **

 

For all the wrongs Earth laid upon us, the worst was stripping us of our last goodbye

A price to pay for our sins, perhaps

To leave this world without our hearts intact

Your altruistic nature forced my hands

And so I left thee, despite my hearts’ demands

 

Inside, my pain be clear as day

Out there, my dear, I pray yours fades away

The storm outside, it rages on

Fierce fires breathing the saddest song

I pray its quick, your sweet demise

The winds that roar, they hide your cries

Try as it might, the death wave that perishes your skin,

The flame of your soul will always win.

 

Now here in space where we once called home

I reminisce now on my own

The ghost of thy palm still haunts my chest

The smell of thy hair still holds my breath.

Your last wish for me I will never fail

To lead our people with both head and heart

My heart carrying the burden in the absence of its counterpart.

And so my dear, after years have passed I shall return

To a scorned world without my love, I will relearn

 _May we meet again_.


End file.
